


Like a Drug

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm addicted to my husband. I crave him. He's like a drug to me, but luckily he's the best drug in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to their rightful owners. No copy right infringement intended.

I don’t know when Peeta became _my_ Peeta.

I can’t tell you when I started to depend on him.

And I have no idea when my dependence turned to an addiction.

All I know is that I crave Peeta. I crave my husband; I want his smiles, his touch, his words everything.

I live for his morning kisses and his sweet words of concern and love. I can’t get enough.

“Good morning Katniss.” He whispered voice thick with sleep and his movements slow as he gently slid his hand over my swollen stomach and slipped his other hand under my pillow to cradle my head.

“Morning.” I mumbled as his lips gently tugged at my own. It was a slow kiss, a loving, gentle, we-have-all-the-time-in-the-world kiss. Leisurely my hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck, my fingers toyed with the ends of his hair.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked, kissing along my jaw.

God he felt so good!

Peeta had a way of making me feel so whole, so complete yet I wanted more. I always wanted more.

Unconsciously my fingers tightened in his hair, making him moan.

“I love you Peeta.” I mumbled and tugged his hair until he returned to my lips. “I love you so much.” I mumbled against his lips, wanting to tell him over and over how much I loved him, yet wanting to kiss him equally as much.

It was a terrible decision I never wanted to make.

I settled for kissing.

“I love you too Katniss.” He mumbled, kissed me, then pulled back to smile. “And I love this little boy or girl we’ve created.” His gaze moved to my swollen stomach. Slowly his hand rubbed my belly affectionately; it was like he couldn’t believe his child was in my stomach.

To be honest I could hardly believe it myself.

“Only a few more months to go.” I mumbled, letting my right hand drop from his neck onto my stomach. “I’m going to get bigger.”

Peeta laughed and ducked down to kiss me once more. “You’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Magnificent. And nothing will ever change that.” He nuzzled my nose. “You are creating a human inside of you. A baby. _Our_ baby. How can you not be more beautiful?” He kissed me again. “How about I bake some chocolate scones for you? Will you eat them?”

I couldn’t say yes fast enough.

But he didn’t bake them right away because I wanted just one more kiss.

One more cuddle.

One more moment with my Peeta.   


End file.
